


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

by AmePao5



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Cupcakes, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Normal Life, Responsibility, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmePao5/pseuds/AmePao5
Summary: The Powerpuff girls (with different superpowers) own a cupcake shop. The Rowdyruff Boys own the building and are told by Jo they need to start taking care of the business.OrI had a dream but woke up too early and now I don't know where it went.





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on this site for this fandom. I had not written for PPG in about 3-4 years, but I had a dream that induced me to come back. 
> 
> So, about the story:  
> 1.In this universe, having superpowers is a common thing, but still something amazing in a way.  
> 2.Mojo Jojo is a powerful woman, adoptive parent of the Rowdyruff boys.
> 
> That's all I can think of for now. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is just an introduction, but I had the need to put this fic out in the open already. Hope you enjoy!

Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles loved great combinations. It's what they based their livelihood on. Ever since they were children, the three of them had a knack for finding things that just matched. Be it colors, outfits, superpowers, and thankfully, flavors.  
  
Although, at first it was hard to know which of them was better suited for each job at the shop, but after about 2 months they figured it out.  
  
The first given was that Buttercup shouldn't (couldn't) be out with the customers. Her explosive nature was not a good mix with some of the slower or more inquisitive guests.  
  
Bubbles had appeared to be ideal for decoration because of her keen eye for detail and attraction for the artistic, however, she had taken 6 whole minutes decorating a simple pair of red velvets in their opening day so she was quickly removed from the post.  
  
At the end of it, Buttercup was in charge of baking; Blossom's perfectionism and organization held perfectly for decoration; and the blonde was happy to take care of the "guests", as she liked to call them.  
  
The place had a bohemian, vintage-y feel to it, decorated by a very proud Bubbles. Once inside, one felt welcome, almost embraced by the happiness and that intoxicating, gorgeous smell of baking batter. Besides the taste of the treats and the inviting personality of the hostess, one other thing had formed their still small, but loyal base of customers: the entertainment.  
  
No, there was no live music or dancing parties, but the guests were invited to observe the process in which their desserts were made.   
  
Buttercup, at first, didn't agree to being watched as she worked, but after she saw the look of admiration (Dare she say fear?) of the clients as they saw her use her power for the first time through the glass, she was left satisfied. It wasn't a big deal; she just formed a dome around a just-baked tray of muffins, forming a vacuum of "darkness" that made them cool extraordinarily quick. But her act wasn't the only one.  
  
With a mere flick of her wrist, Blossom set ablaze a makeshift oven where the baking happened. Once the cupcakes were presentable, they were placed on a transparent, silicone container and laid down on the edge of the counter. That edge was the beginning of a path consisting of rock. After the order had been secured, Bubbles sprouted water and the path suddenly became a small coursing river that with the appropriate guiding through intricate twists and turns, delivered the package to the delighted costumers that awaited to indulge.  
  
Their business was still very new, not even a year had passed since they opened. Those months are usually the roughest for a company, and Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice was no exception.  
  
_Maybe_ they sometimes ran a little behind on rent. _Maybe_ the landlord was a childhood friend of the professor and that's why he allowed them to get on their feet and pay all that they owed on the first year mark (along with interest). _Maybe_ he received a cupcake every morning as a thank you.  
  
That's why they worked so hard. The professor had not raised a bunch of freeloaders, so every single day they went from dawn until dusk and spent only the necessary. Everything else went to the backpack of a stuffed animal; a purple octopus to be exact, that sat on top of Bubbles's bed along with all her other childhood teddies.  
  
They knew what would happen if they didn't manage to pay in time. Their dream would be shattered. All those hours, days and months of experimenting and planning would be meaningless. And they weren't going to let that happen.  


* * *

  
  
The glass doors burst open to give way to three male figures, each being the owner of a different agitated breath. Each scanned a different part of the room before being able to enter. Their demeanor changed completely once a high backed chair wheeled around to face them.

"Hello, boys." Jo said nonchalantly.  
  
"Esteban told us it was urgent. We thought you were dying!" Brick said as he leaned against the back of a chair, trying to breathe normally again.  
  
"Please. You think I'd let my office hold a dead body in it? The smell would ruin the leather." She put a hand on the arm rest and signaled towards the black sofa on the other corner of the office. The boys chuckled and sat on the chairs placed directly in front of Jo's desk. Just as Butch was about to place his feet on top of the desk, Jo lost her smile and sat up straighter. "Don't make yourselves comfortable, you're here for business."  
  
"What?" Butch frowned.  
  
"Esteban showed me your banking accounts recently and I'm not happy with what I saw." She opened a binder and scanned the first page with her eyes and finger before they came to rest on a specific place.  
  
"Boomer: 3 Roombas. Really? You only have one room and the house has cleaning staff." Jo looked up, as if expecting an answer, but barely even let the blonde open his mouth.  
  
"Butch: an almost life long supply of several protein shake mixes, a different set of lifting weights every two months." His pointed look was covered by the hair that moved when he tilted his head.  
  
"And Brick:" She skimmed over three pages, "more unfinished business projects than I can count." Brick only looked down at his lap were his fingers played with themselves.  
  
"I thought I had done a better job teaching you the value of money." At this, she stood and paced to be facing the backs of the three chairs. "Obviously, I was wrong."  
  
Disappointment was not a common thing for the men's ears. Their position, abilities, and more often than not, their income, earned them only praise and compliments. But, it was something entirely different when it came from Jo. They meant everything to Jo. They were her one and only inspiration. They wanted only to bring her pride and joy and happiness. But they had failed.  
  
Jo knew them better than anyone, better even than themselves. She could tell by barely looking over their heads that they were heartbroken. That was why she could not bare look at them in the eye when she said the following:  
  
"I'm sending you to manage one of the most recent buildings the firm bought. It's in a rough but up-and-coming neighborhood. You will stay there, and only the rent will be payed for you. So yes, apart form dealing with everything related to the building, you'll have to get your own jobs." Three incomprehensibly different but somehow incredibly alike faces looked at her with pure shock.  
  
Of course they would have never imagined their punishment could be something so drastic. Jo was very protective of them, extremely so if they were being completely honest. She knew they were more than capable of defending themselves, but sometimes still sent out a security entail with them when they went to parties or important meetings, sometimes even to the mall. She could never allow something bad to happen to her babies.  
  
However, those babies were men, now. If they wanted to continue on with her legacy, they had to learn to make choices for themselves, to not be coddled, to go out into the real world and grow from their own mistakes.  
  
"I'll drive you to the place tomorrow at 6 a.m. sharp."  
  
The brothers could only nod in dumbfounded states. 

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat short, but still feels like enough to me. 
> 
> I don't have any sort of schedule for posting this, but I will try to post as regularly as I can. Even more, if you guys leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
